Jaune Smith AKA the Doctor
by doomofdestiny
Summary: Without his TARDIS or sonic, the Doctor has Ozpin to help until he can find old blue. With the rest of Team Juniper and Team Rwby at his side, the Doctor must battle the grimm, help Oz defeat Salem and find his TARDIS, all in time for the morning lesson. Can the Doctor do this all and as well trying to explain who he is? Only time will tell. not a crossover!
1. Prologue

**Chapters are rough versions will be updated to be better- trial and a bloody lot of error.**

"Are sure you this wise?, "Ozpin asked.

"Yes I am sure old friend, "A voice replied.

Ozpin was waiting outside a changing room in a Vale clothes store.

"Doctor I don't see why you would want to join Beacon to do Huntsman training, "Ozpin argued.

"Oz,"The Doctor started," I have lost my TARDIS, my screwdriver is damaged by battle and this regeneration has done something to my head and my brain is still resetting; I think just being near one of my closest friends would do me some good".

The changing room door opened and The Doctor emerged wearing white trainers, loose black joggers, black shirt and a grey hoodie.

"What do you think?," The Doctor asked.

"Suits you, "Ozpin replied," Doctor we train teenagers to hunt down and kill you do understand right? You only kill when you have no choice but here you will have a choice and I know which choice you will take".

By this time they had walked to the cashier, ready to pay. The new outfit only cost 900 lien.

"Cheap,"The Doctor commented," Come on my young friend. You know with my brains, I can create a piece of tech or do something that can stop the Grimm."

He knew what the Doctor was saying was right but he replied, "Then why have you never done it before?"

"I don't actually know Oz, the laws of time maybe. And I was thinking of taking on my old alias while I am here,"The Doctor told Ozpin," Jaune Smith".

"Very well Mr Smith, "Ozpin replied," Lets head to back to Beacon the new recruits will be arriving tomorrow".

"Anyone who stands out?, "Jaune asked.

"Yes,"Ozpin started," First is Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Dust company. Second is Blake Belladonna a former member of the White Fang my sources tell me".

"I'll keep my eye on her even though she is a former member she could still cause trouble ,"Jaune stated.

"Third and Fourth is Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren only survivors of a deadly grimm outbreak that occurred in a far out village, "Ozpin informed," Fifth is Pyrrha Nikos a celebrity who hasn't let gone to her head, she is very down to earth."

They were near the airship that would take them back to Beacon, Ozpin stopped and rested his hand on Jaune's shoulder as he had kept on walking. He stopped and turned to looked the Headmaster. Ozpin was trying to think of the right words but couldn't think of them and just said what was in his head.

"Sixth and Seventh are Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, "Ozpin finally said," They are the seven that stand out the most."

"Yang and Ruby, "Jaune said aloud," Does Tai, Raven or Qrow know i'm here?"

"No," Oz replied," You have only been here for two hours and I have been with you for most of them."

"Good, they shouldn't know i'm back not just yet, "Jaune finished with a look of guilt on his face.

With those final words they got on to the airship and sailed back to Beacon. As soon as they got there, Jaune jumped off and went to throw up into a rubbish bin. He spat some leftover vomit into the bin and turned to face Oz.

"Only in this version of me I have gotten motion sickness great just great. How long til they get here?"

"Only 12 hours"

"I'm just going to walk around the grounds til they get here. Night Ozpin"

Jaune walked off to walk the vast grounds of Beacon.

"Good night, "Ozpin answered back," Old friend".

**Next chapter will be a lot longer as it will have the Doctor fixing his screw driver meeting Ruby and the others, that massive hall sleep and the teaming up of both teams.**

**Also I don't OWN either RWBY or Dr Who.**


	2. Sonic Gaunlets, Trackers and Grimm

'_Means __T__hinking_'

The morning had graced the academy grounds with awe inspiring light. Jaune was sitting on a bench near the landing zone for arriving airships, in the night he had gone to Ozpin's office to retrieve his burnt-out sonic trying to salvage what he could.

"Blazes,"Jaune said to himself," I really should have thrown the sonic when I started to regenerate".

"Yes you should have, "Ozpin replied as he approached.

Jaune looked up to see the Headmaster drinking his trade-marked cup of coffee.

"You keep drinking coffee Oz you will end up regretting it, "Jaune remarked.

Ozpin let out a laugh and sat beside the timelord.

"Doc you know you can join as a staff member and not go through training,"Oz stated.

"I need to do this old friend, "Jaune replied," I need to do this, I have a feeling this will help. I haven't been a student for so long not since my Academy days".

"Yes I remember the stories my father told me of you Theta Sigma," Ozpin said with look of sincerity.

"Your father, "Jaune started," He may have been a notorious timelord renegade but the one thing he did right was you young one. Even though you have timelord blood your human side lets you transfer your soul to another when you are close to dying for some strange reason."

"Yes I have been around for so many years and teaming up with you time to time reminds me of heritage and the horrors my father created".

Before Jaune could reply the first shipment of new recruits had landed. With this Ozpin got up and turned to the old timelord who was his only family still alive.

"See you at the announcement ceremony, "Ozpin said before walking away.

_'Oz, 'Jaune started,' Only if you knew the truth about Salem and yourself'._

Jaune went back to trying to rewire the screwdriver into another form. After many minutes he had figured out how to split the wiring into half and decided to wear them as gauntlets. He placed the wiring and the broken shell into his pockets and got up from the bench until he could get gauntlet, he decided to leave his screwdriver in its current state. A few new students walked passed him and a few of them were girls and winked at him.

Jaune started to quickly walk away from the new students and towards to the main hall, when he heard an explosion happened 30 feet and with a grin he stated," Well I'll start there then".

He walked over and a girl wearing some form of a white dress arguing with a small girl wearing a red hood who looked like an old friend.

_'Ruby, 'Jaune thought with guilt in his thinking,' Come on Smith go over there and defused the situation'._

When Jaune was a feet away he heard the girl in white talk about how Ruby had knocked over Schnee dust.

"Need a hand? "Jaune asked offering his hand.

"Thanks," She replied taking his hand to get up and she then turned to the girl, "I'm really sorry".

"Sorry?, "She mocked, "Your sorry?!"

"I'm sorry but you are?, "Jaune asked.

"Weiss Schnee, "She stated proudly, "Heiress of the Schnee Dust company and who are you."

"Jaune Smith, "He replied, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee."

He extended his hand for a shake and she shook it and then left to catch up with her baggage handler.

"Now then who are you?, "He asked as he turned to face Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, "She replied, "Jaune Smith that's what you said right?"

He nodded. As this point Jaune had gestured to the way of the great hall and the pair started to walk in the direction.

"Ha weird my father knew a Smith once,"Ruby thought aloud," I think or it was apart of night time stories he would tell me so I would fall asleep. Gah you must think i'm a little young for Beacon huh?"

By this time they had started to walk in the direction of the great hall.

"Oz told me about how you fought Roman and his goons, "Jaune replied," It takes a lot to defend yourself against one of Remnant's most wanted."

"You know Headmaster Ozpin? "She asked, "Wait why did you ask me my name if you already knew it?"

He froze, he didn't know how he would explain it but then he realised how.

"I'm his ward,"He started," It is part of a trial program for some teachers across remnant,"He finished 'explaining', "He told me of several students who would be interesting students you and Yang were two of the names. I couldn't just start with I know your name as it would be dead weird."

"That is so cool,"Ruby Squealed," I don't worry I won't tell anyone".

"Thank you," He replied," I take that metal pack on your back is your weapon."

"Yep,"Ruby said with a simple smile," Its a battle-ready fully transformational Sniper-rifle and Scythe."

She transformed it into its Scythe form.

"What was the first bit again?"Jaune asked scratching his head even though he knew what she had said.

"It is also a rifle,"She said cocking it," Hey look we are, you have got to meet my sister".

Before he could argue she had grabbed his hand and dragged him to where she saw Yang,all alone, in the massive crowd.

"Yang,"Ruby called out.

Yang turned to see Ruby dragging a guy around.

"Not even here 30 minutes into being here and you already have a boyfriend Rubes,"Yang joked.

"Gah Yang no," Ruby said blushing,"This is Jaune Smith he helped out within minutes of landing".

"I only helped her up,"He quickly stated.

He feared that Yang would have the anger of her mother.

_'Those cybermen,' Jaune thought,' They didn't stand a chance.'_

"Yo Remnant to Jaune, "Yang said.

"Sorry,"Jaune apologised.

"No need, you seem to be a stand up guy the name is Yang Xiao Long,"She replied she stuck out her and he shook it in return, "Strong grip you have there."

"You would be surprised by my training, "He stated.

"Please I bet I could beat your ass, "Yang stated smugly.

"Alot of people thought that and they were wrong, "Jaune smirked.

They both burst out with laughter; they knew this could have gone on longer but they left it there; This cemented a friendly rivalry between the two.

"Awesome that the pair of you have met," Ruby squealed.

"Ruby that was a bit loud,"Yang said.

"Sorry," Ruby replied with her head down.

"You!", A voice behind Ruby screeched causing Ruby to jumped into Jaune's arms. Ruby apologised immediately while Jaune stated he was used to it.

"And you are?, "Yang asked.

"Weiss Schnee," She replied with coldness," That girl caused me to lose some of my dust and some needs to pay. Besides she is to young to even be here."

"Everyone has a right to be here," Another voice said joining the conversation.

They turned to see a black hair male with a jumpy orange hair girl at his side.

"Well this is a brilliant shock," Jaune said as he put Ruby back onto to the floor," Mr Lie Ren and Ms Nora Valkyrie, I have heard a lot about the pair of you . Didn't they have a nick-name for the pair of you in Anima?"

"Yep," Nora said with a massive grin slapped across her face," The calm before the storm".

Yang, Ruby and Weiss turned in shock. They had all heard about them, about how they would sneak into a Grimm hive and annihilate them all from within. Jaune had to look impressed even though he was appalled by that tactic even though he had used the same tactic in the time war. Before they could carry on with their conversation, the lights had dimmed and all eyes were glued to the stage.

**After Ozpin's speech and after when the teenagers are getting changed for bed.**

Jaune, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Nora and Ren were all sitting at one of the few tables in the great hall. Jaune had convince Weiss to see that she shouldn't have just been blatantly rude by asking what she would be like if she was at Beacon two years before she should have even been accepted. Weiss apologised to Ruby and the pair starting to get talking and realised they had a few things in common. Nora and Yang were arguing about who had a better Grimm slaying story and Ren was trying to meditate. Jaune was trying fuse the sonic wiring to some old copper gauntlets Oz had given to him after his speech.

"Hey Jaune what are you trying to do?," Nora asked him making the others turn and look at the strange wiring even Ren looked.

"Well my Screwdriver was completely burnt out a couple of days ago so I thought no time like the present to try to fix it. Alas I couldn't so I salvaged as much as I could and I redesigned the wiring with some of the old casing to make Sonic Gauntlets, "Jaune informed as a spark jumped out.

"Sonic gaunlets?," Weiss said with interest," Why not recreate it into a Sonic Screwdriver as I presume you that is what it was called?"

"Yes it was called that," Jaune replied with a look of sorrow," But I can only rebuild it if I had a time machine. Still it hurts slightly doing this, I had such a strong bond with that screwdriver it has been with since I began my journey, well most of me life but I always thought it would be with me to the bitter end."

"You must have had it from a young age?," Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Yes," Jaune started as he remembered his life on Gallifrey, "I remember being in my room as a young child, I had gotten hold of my fathers designs. Every time he had tried to make it work it would just explode in his face. But with me I just knew what was going wrong and I did what my old man couldn't."

"He must be proud of ya,"Yang chirped.

"Yes he would have,"Jaune said rubbing his left eye and sniffed.

"I'm sorry didn't mean,"Yang apologised.

"I did something in the village I was branded a renegade. I left but I always seemed to return to help the village, never meeting a family member. It was a long time ago when my village was destroyed, "Jaune 'lied' without thinking," My family, friends and people they live on in my heart".

The rest of the table looked at him then they heard someone slightly crying, they turned to see Nora was crying. Jaune was right next to her and embraced her in a hug, Yang followed suit as she sat on the otherside of her.

"Nora," Jaune started," What is past is just prologue. We always grow with each passing day, it is the present that defines us to make us better ourselves so we are on the path to the future we need to be apart of".

Nora sniffed and turned to face the hiding timelord," How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Just talk about one truly sad memory and then move to give an inspiring speech?," Nora asked.

The others looked at him wondering the exact same question.

"People who I used to travel with a couple of them used needed a few words of encouragement, "Jaune said wiping a tear out of Nora's left eye.

"So what should the gauntlets do?," Nora asked returning to her cheery nature as she rubbed her eyes trying to shift the conversation back to the original topic.

Before he could reply, a voice on the tanoy system said it is light's out time.

"I'll tell you all in the morning," Jaune replied with a cheery smile," Its time to go to bed".

"A bit forward aren't ya," Yang teased.

"Funny Yang real fun," Jaune said trying not to laugh, "Almost as funny as my run with women."

With that, they all separated and went where they were sleeping for the night. Jaune went to sleep (Due to his regeneration) with ease, unaware of a red hair young woman watching before she went to sleep.

**The following morning**.

Our heroes had slept great, the rest hadn't. The six of them were sitting in the dining hall, battle ready, enjoying breakfast.

"Excuse me," A voice said to Jaune.

Jaune turned to see a red hair women with a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Can I sit with you all?," She asked.

"Of course," Jaune replied with a cheery smile and offered her the space next to him.

As soon as she sat down Weiss let out a small scream only their could hear it.

"You're Pyrrha Nikos!," Weiss said.

Everyone at the table except the Jaune was speechless.

"Oh yes famed fighter," Jaune said," It is a pleasure to meet you".

"Why thank you,"Pyrrha replied," And you are?"

"Jaune Smith," He started," Then in the speechless brigade you have Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and the one at the end who snuck onto the table when we were talking is Blake Belladona".

The others turned to face Blake.

"How do know my name,"She asked in a bored yet shocked tone.

"Well after the speech I asked Oz your name," He replied with a smile.

"He had no-right to do that,"She replied with bitterness as she stood up.

"Actually I saw you talking to the teacher who guided us to the sleeping hall and I heard you give your name to him when you asked a question," Jaune replied lying with ease.

"Oh," She said as she sat back down.

"Sorry if I push any of your buttons, "Jaune said while rubbing his head," I thought it would be a good ice breaker".

Before Blake could reply they heard someone in pain, they turned to see large man pulling on a girl with Rabbit ears.

"Excuse me," Jaune told the group," Just have to teach him a lesson".

Jaune got up from the table and walked over and pushed his little finger into the man's neck. He froze and released the girl.

"Are you alright?," Jaune asked her while still in position.

"Yes thank you," She replied.

"You may want to get back," He warned her.

She did as he ask, by this time everyone was watching this. Jaune jumped back away from the large man while he was unfrozen.

"What did you do,"He bellowed at Jaune.

"Trade-mark secret,"Jaune replied," Whats your name?"

"Why?",He asked.

"I want to know the name of the man I'm going to teach a lesson to."

The entire hall went quite wanting to hear the outcome of this war of words.

"Cardin Winchester," He answered," You are going to eat your next meal through a straw. Boys"

Three other students got up and stood beside him.

Yang was about to get up before Jaune spoke," Yang please these aren't worth any of you wasting your energy."

Yang was about to argue but she saw his fierce eyes and brilliant smirk and just sat down knowing the coming outcome.

Cardin and his boyband surrounded him but The Doctor was ready. He had anticipated every punch thrown at him and dodged every single one. He then jumped over Cardin and hit pressure points on his back to paralyze him, this was done with succession. He repeated this action for the lackeys. The four fell to the ground like corpses.

"Now then, "Jaune declared," I don't like being violent Chesterton so you do anything like that again you will be paralysed for much longer then 10 minutes".

With that Jaune went back to eat breakfast, everyone else was gobsmacked at what he just done but carrying on eating and talking there groups.

"Who taught you to do that," Pyrrha and Blake asked in awe.

"A crazy friend of mine,"Jaune replied with a half-lie," Right then I need your scrolls".

"Why?, "Blake asked unsure why to trust him.

"I can hack them so when we get dropped into the forest we can locate one of the others so we get a partner we can trust, "He stated.

"Not being funny but why should we trust you and one another?," Pyrrha questioned.

The others were all wondering the same thing, '_Why should we trust him'_.

"Pyrrha you could have just asked another table to sit down with them but you didn't. Blake you could have snuck onto another table but you snuck onto this table. Ren and Nora you could have talked to anyone else yesterday but you spoke to me, Yang, Ruby and Weiss. Weiss you could have stormed off yesterday but you listened to me and realised you shouldn't have acted that way to Ruby. I didn't have to help Ruby but I did. Yang we didn't have to try to one up each other yesterday but we did, "Jaune reasoned as they looked at him, " For whatever reason the eight of us met for whatever reason, strangers who barely know each other. I'm a good judge of character and I know you are all trustworthy."

They were looking at each other after Jaune had finished speaking and they all were thinking the same thing, _'He's right'._

"So then, "Jaune started as he got his scroll out of his left hoodie pocket, "Who is first?"

**Later just before being Jaune being launched**.

"Well then,"Jaune started to say," Here we again".

With that he was launched high in the sky.

"I believe I can fly,"Jaune sung remembering the song that he liked," I believe I can touch sky".

With that joke over he turned his gauntlet's on to slow his descent but they sent out sparks and shut themselves off. He started to panic, he couldn't afford to regenerate once more, he only had a couple of regeneration's left. He tried to think of safe ways of slowing down but couldn't think of any realistic ways. Suddenly he was forced against a tree with much force, he looked up to see a golden spear securing him into the tree.

"Sorry," An out of breathe Pyrrha said as she emerge from some bushes," You looked like you were in trouble."

"Thank you,"Jaune said with a graceful smile, "I don't say this much but I owe you one."

Pyrrha called back her spear and Jaune fell to ground and quickly arose, acting like nothing happened.

He looked at the Spartan before saying," Looks like we are partners".

"It sure does,"She replied.

"I think we need to head this way shall we mil lady,"Jaune joked.

Pyrraha blushed at what he said and nodded in agreement. They started to walked with Jaune leading her. After a while they reached a cave you could only see a feet inside it.

"Come on work already," Jaune said hitting his gaunlets.

"What are you trying to do?," Pyrrha asked.

"My gauntlets should be working so I can check to see if there is a Grimm dwelling within,"He replied angling his gauntlets at the cave.

"Well shouldn't have you checked them properly before we left Beacon,"A voice from behind called out.

They turned to see Ren besides him was Nora, sitting on a mountain of Ursa's. Out of no where, in the distance they heard a blood curdling scream and this woke the sleeping Grimm inside the cave as they heard a roar.

"I love this bit,"Jaune said with a smirk.

"What?", Ren asked whilst prepping his pistols.

"The running,"Jaune replied while starting to sprint.

As the giant 100 meter tall Grimm left the cave ready to eat, the other three decided to follow suit and caught up to Jaune. They were running faster then any of them had run before which none of them could explain.

"How are we running so fast?,"Nora shouted with excitement.

"Fear,"Jaune said as he started to run backwards with a calm face," Fear makes us faster, stronger and cleverer. So let it take over and feel power like you have never felt."

For some strange reason they did as he asked and they were running faster nothing could fazed them. After running for what seemed like a marathon, they arrived at the site of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fighting what seemed like the Grimm they legged it from brother.

"Hey team RWBY over here,"Jaune shouted at them," Come on we have think of a plan to take them both down".

Before they ask what he meant they saw a second creature they were fighting and followed what the others were doing.

"What do we do?," Pyrrha shouted as she shot back at the Grimm tired out by fighting team RWBY.

"Grab me," Ren shouted as they looked at him," I need everyone to grab me so I can mask our aura's".

"Do it!, "Jaune shouted to the rest.

They did as Ren asked and they each closed the distanced between each other and each grabbed a part of Ren as he activated his Semblance and they were invisible to the Grimm threat as they carried on running. After they were long gone Ren fell to the floor but Nora caught him. She sat him down by a tree. Jaune into medical mode.

"Ren can you hear me?, He asked," If you can open your eyes and nod for yes and shake for no".

Ren opened eyes and nodded.

"Alright follow my finger alright?," Jaune said carrying on his medical checking," Can you walk?"

Ren shook his head.

"Lets all rest up for now," Jaune said," I think we all need this."

Nora went to Ren's side wanting to stay close to her closest friend, Ruby hugged Yang, Pyrrha went to ask Blake how she was doing while Weiss went to talk with a sitting Jaune trying to fix gaunlets.

"Now what are we going to do?,"She asked.

"I don't know, He started," I think my gauntlets are nearly working so when the Mr and Ms Grimm Death come back we will be ready".

"Why did you called them team RWBY?", Nora asking whilst supporting Ren.

"It just seemed right ya know, "Jaune commented as he went to Ren's otherside,"Ready?"

"Yes",They all said in unison.

"Right then my gauntlets are saying that there is a building in that direction maybe that's were we will find the relics,"Jaune informed the group.

"Right then team let get going,"Ruby said with a face of a leader.

"Lead on boss,"Jaune joked.

Within 5 minutes of walking, Ruby and Pyrrha were cutting a path through the surprisingly dense forest with their weapons, Ren was walking without help but Nora had their arms linked, Jaune was scanning the local area while Yang, Blake and Weiss were watching their backs.

"According to my scans we should see a clearing any second now,"Jaune declared.

He was right, they were in a clearing and they saw a crumbling ruins. They ascended the stairs to where they all saw chest pieces.

"These must be the relics and some of them are taken,"Blake stated.

"Hey Ren look,"Nora said in a very loud voice," I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle".

With that it set the tone, Jaune and Pyrrha claimed the other white queen whilst Ruby and Weiss took a black rook with Yang and Blake took the other rook. Before they could celebrate the Sonic Gauntlet's started to bleep crazy.

"Rats INCOMING!, "Jaune shouted as he ducked for cover

The Grimm from before had return ready to fight. But one of them suddenly killed the other for no reason and let the body of its fellow Grimm fall to the ground. This sent a shock wave that sent the others backwards into the closest walls to them knocking them.

_'Really!,'Jaune exclaimed as his face grew dark,'Well then I have no choice now. I didn't want to enter his mind state. Time to become the Warrior once more. Retro regenerate.'_

Jaune closed his eyes and focussed himself. He then opened then and his eyes had changed from blue to crimson red. He charged at the creature of darkness dodging every attack it created, he then started to run up one of the Grimm arm's. It saw this and clawed at its arm, severing it from its body. The Warrior was now on its shoulder and had just run and jump at the Grimms ear. Now he was just at the entrance when he pointed his gauntlets together, he turned them to the highest frequency and then activated them sending a pulse through the Grimm's brain melting it and thus killing the Grimm.

"Another dark creature has fallen,"He spoke to himself in a dark tone filled with hatred he never wanted to feel again.

As the Grimm to fell ground Jaune returned to his current persona and jumped of a good distance from where the eroded building was. He ran back to where the others were and saw they were just staring at him.

"I was really hoping none of you saw that,"He said with honestly and thought,_ 'Why didn't I regret killing that creature. Is it possible the timewar changed my perspective on death'._

"How did you do that? What else aren't you telling us? What can do if you had your Sonic Screwdriver?," Where some of the questions he was bombarded with.

Before he could answer his world went black and his only thought was how killed.

**Sometime later**

Jaune opened his eyes and saw he was looking at a roof of an Airship.

"90 seconds from home base,"A voice said through a tannoy.

He then looked around and saw the others were looking out of windows.

_'Brain finally reset," He thought._

"Come on I can't look that,"He joked as he stood as nearly fell over.

"Watch it Ladykiller ,"Yang joked as she caught him.

"How long have I been out for?,"Jaune asked.

"2 hours," Weiss replied," What did you do?"

"Its long long story,"He started," I will probably tell you it all one day".

"Who are you?,"Ruby asked as she turned to face him.

This caused everyone to look at her.

"Rubes what do you?, "He asked staying cool.

"The name Jaune Smith I have heard it before I know have and I am not just saying that but I have seen it on an article dated 20 years ago about how a Jaune Smith help a young Headmaster Ozpin in stopping a White Fang Operation,"Ruby informed them as she took out her scroll and show them an article,"That's you isn't you and it explains the joke about having a time machine. You're a time traveller".

The was indeed this version of himself. It was a future adventure of his, he knew he would find the TARDIS. He looked around at them all and saw looks of shock and wonder on their faces.

"It was my semblance, "Jaune lied as he looked to the floor, "I can access my lineage and call apon any memory to watch. That article is about my father and how he helped Oz in stopping that. Once in a lifetime we could alter one event that happened before we were born. It was a dark and terrible power. When my family died I lost the ability to use my Semblance. But before the last member of my family died, I used my semblance to go back to that event and altered how my father was shot, he missed the bullet causing slight changes to the timeline but it didn't help my father still died when I was 8 years old."

He knew he was lying through his teeth but he had to they couldn't know who he was. He looked up at them all and they were all shocked by his lie.

"Oh, "Was all that Ruby said as she got to the bottom of the screen to see a young Oz and a very weird looking man, "I didn't mean to."

"Its all right Ruby, "Jaune carried on, "We all have secrets from each other that's why one of the little reasons why we trust people. I expect we all have secrets we don't want to reveal."

Ruby hugged Jaune as he finished speaking and he hugged her back, the others followed suit as it seem the right action.

"Ladies and Gents here we are back at Beacon," The voice said over the tanoy.

As they landed the doors opened and Jaune was shocked at who he saw waiting to greet them.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby shouted as she ran for a hug and he returned the favour.

"Hey Kiddo," As he greeted her.

"Why are you here?," Yang asked as she went to greet her uncle with a hug.

"Business," He replied and he hugged her back," Oz told me about how you two and how you are the last 2 groups back. You missed the team ceremony but Oz went and put you into teams."

By this everyone else was off the airship and Jaune was hoping his old friend wouldn't recognise him.

'I hope Oz hasn't told him who I am, 'Jaune thought, 'Hang on why the hell would he recognise me and I have new face but not a new alias.'

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang you are Team RWBY led by you Rubes," Qrow before having a swig of his flask," Pyrrha, Nora, Lie and Jaune are Team JUNIPER led by Jaune. Oz gave me your keys and room numbers, RWBY is 465 and JUNIPER is 466."

With that the keys were given to out and Nora had decided to run to the rooms to mess around everybody but Ruby and Pyrrha chased after Nora.

"You guys go ahead i'll catch up," Jaune said," I'm still slightly dizzy and also I want to stop Ozpin's office."

"Are you sure you don't one of us to help to his office," Ruby asked with care.

"I'm fine Ruby now go imagine the horror Nora will cause," Jaune joked.

Ruby and Pyrrha ran to catch up with the others.

"They don't know do they?"Qrow asked," Oz told me who you when I could see he was hiding something".

"Figures and no,"Jaune replied," Let continue this in Oz's office."

"Lead on Doctor," Qrow responded with hatred laced in his voice.

**Next time expect an argument in Oz's office, Tai and Raven find out he is back, what happened him and the return of an old blue friend in this universe.**

**Til the next time**


	3. The truth for Team STRQ

_'Means_ Thinking'

The pair of them had walked in silence to the elevator to Oz's office but, as soon as the elevator doors had shut Qrow started to talk.

"Why the hell are you back timelord?,"Qrow asked with a snarl.

"Qrow its a long story,"The Doctor replied,"I'll explain..."

"No dammit, "Qrow shouted as he grabbed him and pushed him against the side of the elevator," You left after Summer died, you didn't explain yourself, didn't tell us how she died, you just left."

"I know because... ,"The Doctor begun.

"Because what?," A voice asked.

Qrow and the Doctor looked and realised they were in Oz's office. Oz was sitting behind his desk and in front sitting in 2 chairs were Tai and Raven. Both of them had looks of anger on their faces.

"Because, I was tired alright,"The Doctor confessed.

"What?,"Qrow asked as he released him from his grasp with anger looming in his eyes.

"Agreed,"Tai said to the Doctor.

"Same,"Raven said as she was pulling her sword out of its hilt.

"I'm over 2000 years now,"He answered," Look to be honest I planned on avoiding you all until I can explain myself. I have lost so many good friends over the years most before Summer died."

"That doesn't really help what so ever, "Qrow shouted as he punched the Doctor right in the side of his face, "We've all lost friends you bastard".

The Doctor allowed it connect as he deserved it. He was forced to the ground, rubbed the part of his face that hurt and then got up.

"Qrow you have lived with what I had done for 15 years,"The Doctor stated," I have lived with what I had done for more than a 1000 years alright".

Ozpin, Qrow, Tai and Raven were slightly taken back with what he had said.

"I know you all hate me,"The Doctor said carrying on, "I accept it alright because it is what I deserve."

"Doc I didn't," Qrow tried to say surprised by what he said.

"Its alright Qrow I just run from my problems," The Doctor replied," I always do. Its me I just help win the battle but run away from the fallout. I know I should have stayed and processed what happened and tell you how she died but I just couldn't. I did what I always did I got into my box and flew away".

Ozpin who had already part of this story was had sat back down and was drinking from his coffee mug. Qrow and Tai, who had gotten up, just stood there not knowing what to say. Raven had gotten up and walked over to the Doctor.

"Doc so what ?,"Raven started,"When you told us Summer had died, I ran away back to my clan, Qrow became a damn drunk don't argue and Tai was left to raise Yang and Ruby by himself. Our family was broke as soon as Summer died and our team that was gone, at least you have your planet and Earth your family is still alive!."

"Not anymore,"The Doctor commented without thinking with a sliver of sadness,"Ignore what I just said."

Raven gave him a deadly stare; Indicating to him to Raven wanted to know his damn story. The Doctor turned to face Qrow, then Tai and lastly Ozpin they all shared the same look but a bit less deadly. The Doctor had never seen their faces like this before and knew he had no choice.

"What happened that caused you to return?," Tai asked with actually interest.

"I'll explain it over a drink we will all need it," He answered," I can't run from this".

Junior's bar.

The five of them were sitting in a booth in each with a strong drink except Oz as he had a to go mug of coffee.

"Alright spill what happened?," Qrow asked as he sipped his scotch.

The Doctor looked at his glass of whiskey and then looked at them.

"There was a war,"The Doctor confessed," A time war, the Last Great Time War my people fought the Daleks for the sake of all creation and they lost, we all lost. The war lasted over a thousand years linear wise but lasted a damn eternity. Most planets through time and space were burnt by the War's fallout. Earth, was one of them."

They were surprised at what he had said; They started to wonder what role he played during the war and how it ended.

"What about you?," Ozpin asked with sincerity," You didn't really explain how you got here and how is Gallifrey gone?".

"What did you do during the war?," Tai asked worried for an answer.

"There was a man during the war who had more blood on his hands then anyone else,"The Doctor replied," That man was me."

They were all shocked when they heard the words left his mouth, he was the kindest person they all knew. He frowned apon killing but knew it was a last resort in the most dire of situations. When Raven, Tai, Qrow or Summer was about killed he always said there is another way.

"I killed so many lives and obtained so many grim names and I did this without never firing a single round," He carried on after sipping his drink," I abandoned the name the Doctor and donned the mantle of the Warrior. I fought alongside my brethren in some of the most gruesome battles ever. I let good people die so the timelords would win battles and I just carried on not giving a damn about who I had to sacrifice to win. That was me for nearly all of the Time War until I met her."

He took a another gulp of whiskey and looked at his glass.

"Who?,"Qrow asked with sympathy.

"Cinder,"The Doctor continued," I met her in a burnt out village on what was left of the exploding Earth. She had just annihilated a dozen Daleks in a matter of seconds. She was Summer's twin, she even used a sniper rifle/scythe combo. Earth was slowly being eradicated by the Daleks so I asked her if she wanted to come with me and she accepted. This event started the last year of the Time War, the darkest year of blasted war."

"What happened to her?," Raven asked with already knowing the answer as they haven't met her.

"She died saving me,"He told her," We were confronting Rassilon. We had just learnt of his plan to end of the war, the final sanction. If the plan had worked it would have ripped the time vortex apart, killing everyone in existence. As soon as we discovered the plan we went to stop it and we did. Rassilon was enraged. He shot at me but Cinder got in front of to take the blast. Rassilon tried to blast us once more but I was quicker, I was able to pick her up and run back into the TARDIS. As soon as we got inside I bolted the doors and set the TARDIS to a random destination and I comforted her as she was dying."

"That must have been difficult ,"Ozpin commented.

"Yes it was. But it reminded me partly of who I was,"The Doctor replied with watery eyes," I asked her why did she do that she just replied to remind who you are Doctor. I have no damn clue how she knew who I was but I have a feeling she must had gone through UNIT files at some point before she met me and learnt of me and the TARDIS. It was that moment I decreed No More and I broke into the Omega Arsenal and stole the last piece of work from the ancient gallifreyans. I used it on the last day of the Time War on Gallifrey when the planet was surrounded by Dalek forces blasting the planet. I destroyed my planet killing my people and the Daleks with their own crossfire. That was my last act as the Warrior,a regeneration was triggered by old age and I became who I'm now. I became the ninth Doctor. That was three days ago."

They all didn't know what to say. Ozpin just sipped his coffee and tried to think of something to say. Qrow, Tai and Raven were speechless, they had grown to hate him in 15 years for Summer's death but they weren't expecting what the Doc had just said.

"I do blame myself for Summer's death,"The Doctor carried on," I know you three of you blame me for Summer's demise because it is all my fault."

Tai was the first to speak,"I didn't expect for this to happen today. Doctor I came to shout at you for Summer's death as we have seen you move on to quickly when someone has died when we travelled with you. But with what you have told us, you have lived with this guilt for far too long."

"Tai is right,"Qrow agreed, "On top of that, you did wiped out your own kind to save what was left of the universe only three days ago."

"Well I wasn't expecting that story,"Raven added," But that does give me enough reason to actually forgive you, old man".

The others nodded and The Doctor wasn't expecting it to go that well he thought they would hate him for a lot longer.

The Doctor looked around at them and Dynamic Duo had the same looked as Raven when she said she forgaved him.

"To Summer,"The Doctor said raising his glass," A great defender of the timeline and a even greater friend".

The others raised their glasses in celebration of Summer and drunk their respective drinks.

"Where's the TARDIS?," Raven asked as she finished her drink.

"I don't know,"The Doctor replied," As soon as I regenerated, the TARDIS console room exploded in fire and I fell out of it. Luckily I fell out and crashed in front of Oz, I explained part of the story to him and I convinced him to let him join Beacon as a student."

"Yes and in that short time you have become Ruby's and Yang's best friend," Qrow added on.

Tai spat some of his drink out and looked at the Doctor with a glare.

"Ruby nor Yang doesn't know nor do others don't know who I am that I've befriended,"The Doctor defended," They only know me as Jaune Smith."

"Ha Ha Ha,"Raven laughed," Jaune Smith that old alias!"

"But,"The Doctor said looking at the table," Ruby found a picture of this version of my face using the alias Jaune Smith from 20 years back and she thinks it was my father".

"Doc!," Tai shouted out," Why didn't you say that to begin with."

"I don't know,"The Doctor continued," She just reminded of Summer. I'm sorry alright and besides I came up with that cracker of a lie. None of them know me and that is the way it should stay the until I figured out the plan".

"What plan?," Ozpin inquired.

"To save two certain silver eye warriors,"The Doctor began as the four atound him realised he was talking about Summer and this Cinder,"But I need the TARDIS before I tell you about how it can go forward".

"Where do you think it is?,"Qrow asked with heightened wonder.

"I don't know somewhere in Remnant that i'm certain of,"He replied,"And top of no TARDIS my burnt sonic screwdriver became crappy sonic gauntlets that barely work, this outfit already has rips in and I miss wearing wacky bigger on the inside clothing".

"Yes you do have some weird clothes in your closet,"Qrow joked.

"Yes, I remember tricking you into wearing a dress," The Doctor laughed as Tai and Raven joint in, "You stopped a war in that dress."

A buzzing noise came from Ozpin's pocket, he pulled out his scroll and stood up," I have to take my leave, there is business I have to attend to at Beacon. Oh Mr Smith remember the first lesson tomorrow is at 9:00 AM tomorrow good night."

"Night Oz," Was the table's reply as Ozpin walked out.

They carried on drinking until Qrow got in a drinking contest with The Doctor and lost. He was currently passed out with drunkenness.

"I am going to get Qrow to where Ozpin is letting us sleep for the night see you to later,"Tai said as he carried Qrow out of the bar.

Raven and The Doctor were left at the table, just staring at there glasses.

"You and Tai patch things up?," The Doctor asked looking at his empty glass.

"I ran when Yang was 5 but I did return to their lives a few years later. Just in secret neither Yang or Ruby knew,"Raven said as she signalled a waiter to bring a bottle of whiskey.

"You know alcohol doesn't really effect me,"He replied," I just like the taste of it, you are the one whose is going to get drunk".

"The more we talk, the more i'll drink,"Raven replied, "Besides it is fun when you drink Qrow under the table so we drink to celebrate.

A waiter came up to the pair of them.

"A gentleman with a cane told Junior to not let the pair of you not to drink anymore i'm sorry but you are cut off. Don't worry he paid for all the drinks,"The waiter told them.

"Come on Rave we better go,"The Doctor reasoned as he saw Raven grab her sword hilt in anger.

"Fine,"Raven replied as she listened to her old friend, "Jaune Smith".

With that they left the bar and started to walk towards the airship depot and they actually caught up with Ozpin who seemed to be waiting for them. They walked in a nice silence to the depot and when they got there Raven said her goodbyes and opened a portal back to her tribe. Not long after that, Oz and the Doc were back on Academy grounds.

"Best you go and shower Jaune, "Oz said to his old friend," Don't want your friends to realise you have been drinking".

"Agreed night Oz,"Jaune said as he walked to his room, "Also why did you night to us and then just wait for me?"

Oz just carried on walking. Jaune chuckled and began to walk. The walk to his team's room was nice, it wasn't very often he was left alone with the voices in his head. This ended when he was tackled by Nora as he entered their room.

"Nora why you knew I was coming back, "Jaune reasoned.

"That was hours ago,"Nora moaned like a child," You smell funny".

"Where the others?," Jaune asked changing the subject.

"Oh they went to a bar to celebrate," Nora replied," Except Me who didn't want to, Ren who wanted an early night and Ruby who went to study in the library".

"What was the name of the bar?, "Jaune asked.

"Juniors bar,"She replied.

He froze, what if they saw him talking to Qrow, Tai and Raven. He quickly dismissed that, Raven would sensed if Yang was close by.

"I'm going for a shower before I go to sleep, "Jaune said changing the conversation again in less then twenty seconds ,"Nighty night Nora".

"Good night fearless leader, "Nora said as she jumped into her bed and quickly dozed off.

Afterwards he had his shower he was about to go to sleep in Pyjamas that were brought in the exact same store as his outfit was from, until a beeping was emitted from his gauntlets and he heard a familiar groan.

"The TARDIS!, "Jaune shouted as he grabbed his gauntlets and looked at his teams window.

There it was, the TARDIS shimmering trying to stabilise itself but it then faded out.

"Jaune what's wrong?," Ruby said crashing through the door, in her pyjamas and wielding Crescent Rose.

"Nothing Rubes sorry for waking ya,"He said scratching his head.

"Okay,"She replied unsure if he was lying or not.

"Goodnight Miss Rose,"He told her with a fake yawn.

"Goodnight Mr Smith,"She replied with a yawn as she went back to her room.

With this Jaune closed the door and dozed off to sleep, unaware that Nora had seen the whole event of him shouting the TARDIS.

**I know that the triple threat left him off a little easy but it was the only I could think it would go.**

**Next time there will be a question about a certain blue box.**


	4. A old friend returns

**This chapter is a bit all over the place but will make sense by the end. Also something happens in this chapter I like most people will hate but what the hell and it will be explained at the end.**

**Don't own either RWBY or Doctor who**

(Person_ thinking)_

(Jaune's dream)

He was dreaming that he was back on Karn on that dark night talking with Ohila.

"I suppose the universe doesn't need a Doctor anymore? "The Eighth Doctor questioned as he looked at Cass's corpse.

"What do you need? "Ohila asked.

"Make me a warrior," He replied with bitterness resting in his voice.

Ohila approached him holding a dark golden chalice emmitting a strange vapour.

"I took the honour of creating this myself."

The Doctor took the chalice with a look of Darkness in his eyes.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes and you will have that face for the rest of your regeneration's. That is the price."

"I have no wishes to survive this war but to end it. GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Ohila and two other sisters who were there left the room leaving the Doctor alone once more.

"Susan, Ian and Barbara to Summer,"The Doctor said with guilt as he thought of the people who he travelled with," Friends, companions that I have known I salute you".

The Doctor gulped down the horrid drink, dropping the chalice when it was empty. A golden light was emitted from the Doctor as he fell to the ground in pain screaming. Ohila didn't go into the room until the light had died, she entered carefully and saw the Doctor on his knees looking out of a window into the burning night.

"Did it work? " She asked.

The Doctor got up and when to Cass's body, grabbing her belt and turning it into a bandolier so he could wear it. He saw a small mirror in one of the bandolier pockets, he took it out and looked at his new visage.

"Doctor no more," He decreed.

(Dream end)

Jaune shot up as soon as the nightmare had all finished covered in sweat.

"Never again, " Jaune spoke aloud as he covered his face with his hands, " Find the TARDIS and get them back no matter what."

Jaune removed his hands from his face and sensed Nora looking at him. He looked at the clock in the room and and saw it was 4:00 am; He looked at Ren's and Pyrrha's bed and saw them still sleeping. He got out of the bed and grabbed his gauntlets and left the room.

'_What did he mean by Doctor no more' _Nora thought with intrigued as she got out of bed to follow him.

**Grounds of ****Beacon**

The grounds were empty as it was so early in the morning. He walked the grounds he had walked so many times in the past once again; Memories resurface of how his first incarnation with Susan, Ian and Barbara discovered Salem's forces and how he stopped her from ever leaving Remnant, followed by his second self with Jamie stopping a cyberman battalion trying to cyber-convert Faunus, his third incarnation with Ozpin (Going by the Ozymandias) setting up the vaults across the planet to protect the relics. He was pulled out of his day dream when his gauntlets beeped and blooped.

"What are you two sensing?" He thought aloud, "Why didn't you sense that TARDIS trying to land outside the bedroom?"

"Who are you?" Nora's voice sprang from the behind.

Jaune turned and faced her; Her eyes were different now, had he seen them before?

"Jaune Smith, "He calmly stated, "Nora are you alright, I could sense you were looking at me, why?"

"What's the TARDIS?" She asked, "I ... know it."

Jaune was at a loss but quickly said, "TARDIS was my vehicle, i lost her. The sonic when it was a screwdriver could..."

Then in that moment Nora felt something click and she placed her hands over his hearts and interrupted with, "TARDIS, Time and Retaliative Dimensions In Space."

He stood there, how does she know this. Was she a Timelady hiding in human form or... an old friend.

"How do I know this, "she said as she rested her head on his , "How do I know the Daleks, Cybermen and how do I know you, Doctor?"

Jaune realised there was only one way for the duo to realise the truth, any way he looked at it he had no choice.

"LIsten to me, "Jaune said as he got Nora's attention, "This will hurt a lot."

Before Nora could ask what he meant, Jaune had grabbed her by the shoulders and butted heads with her. Jaune backed away after seeing Nora's memories and smirked while she saw the Doctors past incarnation, some reason a specific two and then she remembered her self. She backed away holding her head and cursing.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Old friend."

She looked at him, her eyes were now warm, she chuckled as she punched him, "Who the 'ell are you calling old professor."

He laughed, "Come on. Saying it is about 4:20 in the morning and no one will be training lets see who is better in combat, Ace."

The duo began the walk back to their room and quickly got changed into their fighting gear, followed by running to the training arena; Unaware that when they returned, Ren's bed was empty while there was movement under Pyrrha's blankets.

**Training Arena 6:00 AM**

The Doctor and Ace had been training for well over an hour. Ace was trying to hit the Doctor with Magnhild while he just dodged her attacks. While battling Ace was explaining that she was checking out a rumour in Africa on Earth; It was a massive cyberman horde aboard a damaged cyber ship.

"I got to the console of the ship and set the self destruct sequence, "She carried on as she swung for the Doctor, "Before I could get out they grabbed me and..."

At this point she had stopped and stood there like a Weeping Angel as she remembered her 'death'. The Doctor simply stated, "Converted you."

"No, I fought back killed a couple of them but they shot and killed me, the last thing I felt was being burnt by the ships engines igniting."

No words were uttered between them until the bell in the Arena donged seven times. Ace lowered her guard as the Doctor approached, "Come on, Ren and Pyrrha should be awake by now. They will be wondering where we are."

"Of course Doctor."

"Don't call me that. I'll explain later about a lot, you should know whats going on. A new day Nora lets see what it holds."

"Well then stop talking Fearless leader."

The pair chuckled and began walking back to their room. As they walked back, many second, third and fourth years locked eyes with Jaune; They had theorised that they had heard about him taking on four huntsman and stopping them in less than twenty seconds. The pair walked past a group of girls, they all tried to gain Jaune's attention by shouting him 'go out with me'. Nora thought '_Only if you knew his age girls_'. When walking up the stairs they past a couple of first years as they glared at Jaune, obviously they were friends of Cardin.

They turned a corner and as they approached the door of Team JNPR and could hear noises.

"Are they doing what I think they ware doing," Jaune asked with a confused voice.

"Oh thats disgusting how the hell are we supposed to sleep in that room after our partners have 'bow chicka chicka bow wow' in their", Nora stated with an annoyed face, "Wait Team RWBY would be listening to this wouldn't they?"

"They may have heard the sounds and got somewhere on Campus," Jaune replied, "Oh you are kidding me."

"What?"

"The bloody forge! "Jaune exclaimed, "I completely forgot about that place, I can remake the sonic screwdriver, next I see Ozpin I'll give that man a piece of my mind. Two bloody days. (He approached the door) Cover yourselves (The door opens while Nora tried not to laugh when Pyrrha screaming and Ren shouting 'Get out') and by rotating every so often makes that side of your love life better. (The door closes with Jaune holding a bag and him looking at Nora) What?"

"This is going to quite an adventure isn't it?, "Nora asked with a smile.

"Come on Ace," Jaune as he wrapped an arm around his old friend, "We have work to do"

**The Forge 6:15 A.M**

Ruby had just finished reforging Blake's blade so it was 10% lighter and it now possessed the ability for the blade to turn into a whip; Weiss's rapier was 5% lighter while having the ability of holding a spike in the handle so she could stab someone in a pinch; Yang was eating a packet of crisps as she watched her younger sister helping her new friends. They were all still wearing their Pyjamas.

"What do you think of Jaune,"Ruby said of all of a sudden, "When you all went out last night, I heard him shout the word TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Blake and Weiss asked in unison.

"That sounds familiar,"Yang spoke aloud, "I remember fragments of Summer, Mom, Dad and Qrow talk about that with a Doctor or (Her face is instilled with shock) a Jaune Smith."

The others eyes widen with Ruby saying, "So it was him not his father."

Before they could speak they heard Jaune and Nora speaking to each other, they didn't say a word as Ruby opened a window and they all climbed out of it and hung there.

"Helllllloooooooooooo," Nora prolongation said, "No-ones here, before we repair the screwdriver explain to me what happened?"

"Well then where do want me to start?" Jaune asked.

And the explanation that happened was not what Team RWBY expected.

**I can't prolong it so it will be entertaining yet sad in the next chapter; Team RWBY will know about the Doctor. It will good- til then merry Christmas. Also the thing about Nora being Ace seemed right to me as their personalities are different yet appear to be the same.**


	5. Workshop of memories

**Chapter four has been altered if you haven't read it. Don't own RWBY or Doctor Who. **

"After I left the TARDIS, "She replied.

The Doctor leaned against a table edge and rubbed his chinned before saying, " Well, after you stopped travelling with me, I travelled with a couple of old friends you should remember me telling you or meeting Jamie and Leela; I had a couple of adventures with them and they returned to their lives."

"Why?" Ace asked with curiosity.

The Doctor chuckled, "Jamie was pushing 65 while Leela was pushing 300. Old age gets the best of us. Well to contradict what I just said I am over two millennia old."

"2000 years!, "Ace exclaimed, "Doctor, you were only 750 when we parted."

Still clinging to the outside of the tower, Team RWBY were baffled. Jaune is over 2000 years old and he used to know Nora, this made no sense; They carried on listening to the conversation.

"I travelled by myself for a while after that, "The Doctor continued, "Then by some random sequence of events, Missy was to be executed."

"Good riddance, "She replied, "Sorry Doc but she was a bitch she tried to kill twice, she tried to kill the ones before me who travelled with you and she did kill you."

"She didn't kill me," He quickly answered, "I just fell from a height trying to stop her. Any who, her final wish was for me to transport her remains back to Gallifrey. I did so, but it didn't go to plan. She somehow survived using a power she learnt on the Cheetah planet."

"Hate that place."

"Don't interrupt, the TARDIS's console exploded in fire; I performed an emergency landing, which was Earth. I walked outside the TARDIS and I was shot by a gang."

"Which triggered your regeneration"

"Yes and no. I was taken to a hospital and I was operated on, the anaesthesia almost destroyed the regenerative process that being said, I was dead for the first time in my many lives. Cut a long story, saved the world again, technically fell in love and carried on my journey back to Gallifrey."

"Why don't I think that work?"

"The TARDIS started to stutter as I entered the Time Vortex, so I had to perform another emergency landing but I didn't land on Earth I landed here."

"Remnant?"

"Yes, I remember that day very clearly"

**_Flashback_**

The TARDIS console was bursting with fire. The eighth Doctor was running about trying to safely control the old girl.

"Come on dear, "he said with love and care, "Work with me please."

The TARDIS seemed to respond to the Doctor's plea as she came to a crashing and blundering stop. The Doctor fell to the ground suddenly as one of the pillars around the console crumbled, narrowly avoiding him.

"Ow, "he said rubbing his shoulder, "Thank you, now then time to switch up the console rooms."

The Doctor flicked and pressed buttons on a section of the console and then walked to the doors of the TARDIS, "I'll be back soon."

The TARDIS croaked and groaned; With this, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into the light.

He looked around and realised he was in a forest. From the wind patterns, tree types, feel of the sun and the smell of the air the Doctor figured out he was on Remnant. His mood perked up and decided to test his new shoes so he started to run in a random direction.

"Woo-hoo!"

His new regeneration was young, fit and ran really quickly; He kept on running for what seemed an age, he stopped when he came to a village. The Doctor looked down at himself and quickly smelled himself, no scent of sweat. He quickly checked his pockets and found he had no lien but he had a bag of small jewels.

"Brilliant, "he said to himself, "time to eat."

He walked into the village and found a local inn that does lunch; He entered the inn and was hit by the ancient scent of the wood that made up the chairs and tables. The inn was busy, he sat at a table behind a young team of huntsman and huntresses and could help but over hear them.

"Here's the plan," the hooded girl said, "we enter that lair again. Me and you two we attacked it at range while Tai goes in behind it and does some close combat damage; That way it won't come for this village."

"Summer that won't work," The blacked haired women replied rubbing her head, "we have tried to destroy that creature twice now. What ever it is, it must be magic."

"Magic hasn't existed on Remnant for a thousand years, sis, "Her brother remarked, "and why do you think it has something to do with magic Raven?"

Raven was about to reply when she the Doctor looking at them with curiosity, "Can I help you?"

"No," he replied with a simple smile, "Hello, i'm the Doctor, I was just listening about this creature. Can you draw it?"

"Why?"

"I may be able to identify it."

"Tai, Qrow, "Summer began, "either of you two have any paper."

"No, "Tai relied, "But Qrow does."

"I don't"

"That women gave you her scroll number," Tai answered back, "Missy was it?"

"Let me guess, "The Doctor butted in, "Black hair, piercing red eyes, flowing crimson dress with a cape made of shadows or something similar?"

"Yes you know her, "Qrow asked.

"We are best enemies," he replied, "forgetting about that for the time being. Can you draw the picture?"

The four of them were about to argue but saw the Doctors eye, they were laced with worry; With this, Raven quickly sketched the creature she passed it to the Doctor. He looked at and released what it was.

"Oh no, "he said.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"You are all students right, "the Doctor asked and received nods from the four of them, "Call Ozpin tell him, protocol enigma nine. Where was your mission taking place?"

"About a 20 minute walk in that direction, "Qrow said pointing in the direction the Doctor dreaded.

"Call Ozpin now, "he stated, "If they get the TARDIS they'll know about this planet and her!"

All they heard was TARDIS and the Doctor was out of the door.

"He will need help, "Summer said as she stood while Raven grabbed her wrist.

"Protocol enigma nine, "Raven began, " isn't that alien incursion?"

"Damn, "She replied, "called Ozpin now i'll catch up with the Doctor."

Summer had already engaged her semblance and was out of the door before her team could reply.

"You don't think that Doctor was the one Ozpin went on about?" Tai asked Qrow and Raven.

**The Doctor**

The Doctor was already halfway back to the TARDIS when an energy blast almost hit him; He turned his head to see a Cyberman (Earthshock verison) aiming his blaster at him. The Doctor aimed his sonic at the blaster which caused it to short circuit.

"This is Cyber unit 0-93, "The Cyberman spoke in a deep voice," A sonic device was detected, the..."

The Cyberman was interrupted as its head was spilt down the middle, as the Cyberman fell to ground, to reveal Summer standing behind it.

"Oh of course", The Doctor said as he jogged over," Ozpin sent you and your team here."

"Yes he did", Summer replied as she held her Scythe over her shoulders," Raven remembered what the code meant. Annoyingly, Ozpin didn't inform us of the different alien species in the universe."

"Summer!", A voice shouted.

The Doctor and Summer turned their heads to see Qrow, Raven and Tai running towards them. They were all red in the face, they had ran at an increased speed.

Tai was panting," We.. told.. Oz.."

"Let me guess you described the creature, told him about and he said find me and Summer as the fate of this world is in our five palms."

"Yea," Qrow was he stood up normally with a bit of colour in his face.

"So what are these creatures?" Raven asked as her breathing returned to normal.

"They are Cybermen", The Doctor informed, "originally from the planet Mondas; Cybermen are you lot well close enough humanoids, the next stage of human evolution from their point of view. When they convert humans they chop them up and use a select few pieces, a piece always used is the brain."

"Wouldn't they be in pain?," Summer asked as she tighten her gripped on her weapon.

"Emotional inhibitor, the pain is suppressed and they become one with the cyber hive mind. We can't let the Cybermen convert a human from Remnant; If they can control your Semblance's and Aura's and somehow keep control of it, they'll be nearly unstoppable."

"Who is the woman?", Tai asked while looking at Qrow," Missy."

"A fellow renegade from Gallifrey."

"Whats Gallifrey?" Raven quizzed.

"The planet me and Missy are from, i'm a Timelord while she is a Timelady." The Doctor with a sly smile at the young team wore shocked faces," She is either a past incarnation or one from the future."

"Not the present?" Tai asked.

"No she is currently trapped."

"Where?" Summer asked.

"In the TARDIS", The Doctor replied.

"TARDIS?", Qrow asked.

"I'll show you.", The Doctor stated as they heard a massive explosion where they were heading," Come on, I know who just stopped the Cybermen."

The Doctor began to walk in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Who did and why should we follow you?" Summer asked as she rested her hands on her waist.

The Doctor stopped and turned," We were the ones who just stopped and the Cybermen. The reason you all will follow is simply put, if you know about the Protocol's then you know of the Relics and the Maidens. So are you coming?"

**Inside the TARDIS (Ninth and Tenth TARDIS design)**

"I like the desktop,"The Doctor said as he commented the new desktop,"Come on you alot."

Team STRQ were shocked and surprised as they stood at the entrance; The blue box they had entered was in fact bigger on the inside.

"What the hell?," Qrow said as he walked up the gangway.

"TARDIS,"The Doctor informed once more, "Her initials stand for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Come in and close the doors behind you please."

Tai was the last one in so he closed the doors. As soon as this was done the Doctor flicked a few switches and turned a few knobs.

"Hold on," He said as the TARDIS groaned with life.

The TARDIS began to rattle and bounce about.

"This is new,"The Doctor commented, "The old girl has never been like this hold on to something."

Qrow was holding onto the console for dear life, Raven was holding one of the gangway's railings while Summer and Tai holding each other while pressing their backs onto the doors of the TARDIS.

"Qrow hold that steady!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it looks important!"

Qrow did as the Doctor asked and kept the handle steady.

"Landing in 3,2,1!,"The Doctor roared.

The TARDIS came to crashing stop. The Doctor and Raven kept their balance as while Qrow landed on the console and Tai and Summer fell backwards out of the doors. Tai landed first with Summer landing on him.

"Are you alright?," Tai asked looking into her eyes.

"Yea," She replied looking into his eyes.

They were about to kiss when they heard a cough; They turned their heads to see Qrow, Raven and The Doctor looking at them.

"Can you two put the kissing each other on the back burner,"The Doctor began," you know until we save the day!?. (At this point, Raven and Qrow are trying not laugh) Now then, I took us about 40 minutes before I arrived on Remnant."

"We've time travelled I don't...," Qrow began before hearing the impossible.

In the distance, Team STRQ could here the words they hard already spoken running away from the place they had tried to stop.

"That's impossible,"Raven said as she could just make their younger selves out in the distance.

The Doctor turned to face and simply said," Nothing is impossible, its only impossible if we think it is."

"So whats the plan?" Tai asked as he and Summer stood up.

The Doctor pulled from his coat strips of a substance the others had never seen.

"The Cybermen have two weaknesses," He informed," Cleaning fluid and this, gold. Push or punch the gold into a Cyberman's chest piece to disable them, if they have a blaster grab it and use it instead. For some reason they use gold in their weapons, I should really look into it at some point."

**Present day**

"So what happened?" Ace asked as she passed the Doctor a small cylinder.

While the Doctor was talking to Ace he started to repair his screwdriver and was nearly done.

"The five of us stopped the Cybermen," the Doctor replied as he took the cylinder,"I didn't find Missy though so I don't know if she was from the past or future. Afterwards I planned to drop them off here but, the TARDIS had other plans. It was the fourth attempt that got them back."

"Where did you go?" Ace inquired.

"The first attempt took us to 1499 London where we met William Shakespeare since they didn't know about him I told them about him and they were intrigued," the Doctor started as he welded on a piece of metal to the sonic," the six of us stopped a coven of Carrionites. The second attempt saw us trying to save a space station from the terror of the Vashta Nerada. The third attempt was Skaro."

The Doctor said Skaro with such hatred in his voice that it made Team RWBY feel somewhat scared. The person who called himself Jaune Smith was in truth a being called the Doctor who knew team STRQ in their youth. They looked at each other as Ace began to speak.

"How did they fair against the Daleks?" Ace asked.

"They weren't even twenty Ace," the Doctor began," in their lives they had thought the only threat was Grimm, they didn't know of any aliens. Since meeting me, they battled the Cybermen, Carrionites and Vashta Nerada but, it was the Daleks that finally made them realise the Grimm were the bottom of the food chain. When we got back to Beacon they needed time to process what had happened. I left Remnant had a few travels with some old friends while making a couple of new ones. After 25 years from my perspective, I returned to Remnant about a month after returning them."

"What happened?" Ace asked.

The Doctor chuckled," After what happened they wanted to see the universe so Ozpin made them an offer, for the rest of the academy year that I would take them as my students to better understand the universe and the Grimm when they didn't have classes of course."

"When did you tell them about her?" Ace quizzed.

The Doctor sighed," I told them about Salem as soon as we stood outside Ozpin's office. They were next generation of defenders of this planet. I told them of Salem, the Relics, the Maidens, who Ozpin was and Summer's true power. She had... no she has silver eyes, when she channels her emotions for her family she can unleash an almighty light that eradicates all Grimm within a certain radius."

"What did you mean 'had no she has'?," Ace asked.

"Team STRQ, " the Doctor began," I have travelled with so many companions, friends and assistants. But Summer, Tai, Raven and Qrow they are among the few, like you, I ended up calling family. I ended up having so many adventures with them either just one of them all the way up to the four of them. It all changed one day. The day I got Summer killed."

Yang and Ruby wanted to kill him, they were about to when their partners held them back as they heard Nora asked "What happened?"

**(Only reason the Doctor tells Ace is the fact of how much lying and ****manipulation he had to do to her to defeat Fenric) **"She and Tai had just had a fight," The Doctor started as he screwed in a bulb onto the top of his screwdriver," I picked her she didn't want to talk about. The TARDIS picked up a distress beacon, we went to help. It was a spaceship, we were there for a while when we discovered the fault. The engine core had spilt open and was pouring out Chem-7 energy."

"Chem-7 that kills you dead Doctor no regeneration," Ace interrupted.

"Yes it would have," he replied," but you know I will give my life to save those I care for. I gave Summer a homing beacon, the TARDIS would have been taken to Gallifrey and Romana would have gotten her home. She protested saying she will do it and said no. If Summer went in and sealed the crack, the remaining Chem-7 energy would implode thus taking her instead. I saw the look in her eyes, I wasn't quick enough to stop her."

His voice got sadder. Weiss and Blake let go of their partners when they felt them relax.

**Flashback**

The Doctor was trying to open the door with the sonic but couldn't.

"Sorry old friend," Summer said from the otherside of the door," Deadlocked."

"Summer don't do this!" The Doctor begged as there was a bright light.

**Present**

"After telling Tai, Qrow and Raven I left," the Doctor stated with regret," I stopped taking companions and just travelled alone for a while, then the war started."

"What war?," Ace asked with concern.

The Doctor turned to face," The Last Great Time War, the final battle for the sake of creation between the Timelords and the Daleks. At first, I refused to fight and helped where I could but, I couldn't escape. It was the planet Karn where I was finally convinced to fight, it was on that dark night that I broke my promise of the Doctor and took the mantle of the Warrior. After all, I am not innocent. I've taken lives but as you know I got clever, I manipulated others to take there own. Never again, with the war over, I plan on saving Summer and when I have the plan, I will reveal the truth to Ruby and Yang."

"How you can't get involved in established events the first of law time?"

"Ace, the Doctor began," When I find the TARDIS I plan on assembling the Key of Time."

"You can't," Ace replied in shock," Doctor, you plan on using an artefact that is scatter across the entirety of space and time. Don't you need a space-time locator for the segments?"

"An eternal gave me one long ago," the Doctor answered," Ha finished and don't forget the TARDIS must be found!"

The Doctor picked up the sonic screwdriver and switched it on. (11th Doctors design) the green buzzed with energy as the hilt seem to fit perfectly in his hands. The Doctor placed it in one of his pockets as well as a few parts left on the workbench," You never know. Come on Ace we have work to do. Only when Summer Rose is back and safe I reveal the truth to Yang and Ruby."

The pair of friends who had fought Daleks and Cybermen left the workshop discussing where on the planet the TARDIS could be.

Team RWBY climbed back through the window. They didn't what to do. Ruby walked over to where the Doctor stood.

"So let me get this straight," Weiss began," Jaune Smith is in fact an alien from a race of people called Timelords and he is called the Doctor. He knew your parent's and was their friend."

Blake nodded.

"He got Summer killed," Yang said with a building hate.

Ruby still looking at where the Doctor rebuilt the sonic," He lied. When I found that article, it was him but his face was different."

Blake chimed in," Maybe his race can change their body if they are close to dying. Ruby, Yang you got to remember he was ready to give his life to save those people, it sounded like he begged Summer to get out so he could he could take her place."

Yang started to calm down," Are we forgetting the fact that Nora seems to be a woman called Ace. How come they didn't recognise each other, is it possible she is an old friend who was brought back to life?"

"He spoke as Ozpin was an old friend," Blake informed," as in he has been around for long time while he goes about the universe in, what was it a TARDIS."

Ruby simply put," He said will reveal himself to us when he can save Mom. I still strangely trust as he lied but lied not to get our hopes up Yang. We must be patient."

With that Ruby lead her team to breakfast and mull over what will happen over the next few months and possible years.


End file.
